


L'interdit

by killingoksana



Series: L'amour éthéré [1]
Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: 1910s, Anger, Angst, Artists, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pain, Rage, Romance, Sad, Self-Hatred, Suffering, Wraith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingoksana/pseuds/killingoksana
Summary: «Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta y que no puedo decidir por ti. Y, pese a ello, voy a hacerlo. Tienes que dejarme que te deje ir, Camino».
Relationships: Maite Zaldúa/Camino Pasamar
Series: L'amour éthéré [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592944
Kudos: 126





	L'interdit

Mientras se lavaba las manos con fuerza, Maite se convencía a sí misma de que era simplemente para quitarse el tizne del carboncillo, y no para librarse del impacto que le había causado en ellas sentir el rubor en las mejillas de Camino mientras la besaba. Con rabia se mojó la cara, las lágrimas ya desapercibidas entre el agua, y limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano. Le ardían. Sentía que aún tenía los labios de Camino pegados a los suyos, su dulzura aún persistiendo en ellos. Ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar su propia mirada en el espejo.

Seguía sin poder creerse cómo había llegado hasta aquí; cómo había permitido que todo esto pasara. Se había creído siempre una mujer fuerte, capaz de controlar sus impulsos y emociones. Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta del efecto que Camino había causado en ella, ésta ya la habría besado y Maite la habría echado para después proceder a destrozar su retrato. Se llamó a sí misma estúpida.

La rabia la quemaba por dentro y podía sentir cómo le costaba llenar los pulmones de aire. Aún sollozando desconsolada, regresó al salón. Sentía una punzada en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Necesitaba calmarse, arrancarse la ira de dentro. Sin pararse a pensarlo, se sentó ante su mesa de dibujo, y con manos temblorosas agarró una pluma y procedió a escribir sobre una de las gruesas hojas en las que solía abocetar.

> _¿Sabes ese sentimiento de congoja que se te mete por el cuerpo cuando la incertidumbre es abrumadora? ¿Ese miedo que te recorre por las venas cuando todo escapa a tu control? Así me siento yo desde que me he dado cuenta de cuánto te amo. Paso las noches en vela, y cuando consigo dormir, despierto acalorada creyendo que estás entre mis brazos._

La presión en su pecho no cesaba, si más bien incrementaba. Trató de coger aire y calmar el temor de sus delicadas manos.

> _Me levanto cada mañana deseando que llegue la hora en la que entres por mi puerta y me sonrías. Que tus labios pronuncien mi nombre. Que me dejes agarrar tu mano mientras sostienes tu pincel sobre el lienzo. Que me hagas alguno de tus agudos comentarios y me pidas que te cuente todo sobre el arte._

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja, emborronando ligeramente la tinta. No pudo aguantar un suspiro al comenzar a escribir la siguiente frase.

> _¿Acaso no ves que arte eres tú?_

Hacía rato que había dejado de molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara. Se sentía tan perdida, tan incapaz de sobreponerse de tal golpe, que incluso deseó que el poco aliento que le quedaba se agotara por fin. Bruscamente se levantó y corrió hacia el pequeño bar que había al fondo del estudio. No le importaron los dos caballetes que derribó a su paso. De rodillas abrió finalmente las puertas del mueble y cogió la frasca que yacía al fondo. La había traído de París y en otras circunstancias la hubiera mantenido reservada para ocasiones especiales, quizá para cuando celebrara una de sus famosas fiestas, esas que tanto echaba de menos. Pero ahora, quizá, la _fée verte_ la ayudaría a olvidar.

En París, Maite Zaldúa no hubiera ahogado sus penas en alcohol. Más bien hubiera acudido a los brazos de alguna de sus bellas modelos para evadirse de sus pesares durante una noche. O una noche y todo el día siguiente. O prácticamente una semana entera. El alcohol para ella era sinónimo de celebración. Pero mientras la absenta abrasaba su garganta se dio cuenta de que estaba en Madrid, y la Maite Zaldúa de Madrid acababa de romperle el corazón al que más tarde concluiría que era el amor de su vida. Y, en consecuencia, había destrozado el suyo propio, dejándolo en mil pedazos.

Lentamente, se atrevió a levantarse. No supo qué le resultaba más amargo, si el sabor de la absenta en su boca o el contemplarse tan azorada. Al caminar de nuevo hacia su mesa de dibujo, no pudo evitar que su mente retrocediera unos días, cuando Camino le había pedido que la retratara. Una triste sonrisa quiso abrirse paso en sus labios al enfrentarse a tal hermoso recuerdo, pero pronto su gesto se tornó serio, iracundo. Dejó la frasca de absenta en una banqueta cercana. Tomó la pluma de nuevo.

> _Cierro los ojos y te veo ahí, tumbada sobre mi diván, tu cuerpo desnudo reluciendo bajo la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas. Y se me corta la respiración. Porque puedo recordar cada contorno de tu ser, la curva de tus caderas, tus elegantes piernas elevándose hacia los cielos. Y yo sigo pintándote en el aire con las yemas de mis dedos pero me frustro porque nunca es suficiente. Porque mi tacto te añora, pese a que nunca te ha sentido. Tú eres demasiado bella, Camino, y yo a tu lado soy una mediocre artista que jamás podrá hacerte justicia. Eres mi musa y, sin embargo, jamás llegaré a estar a tu altura._

Sus manos habían vuelto a estremecerse. Se preguntó por qué dolía tanto perder algo que nunca había tenido. La rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella. Trató de ahogar esa odiosa sensación en otro trago de absenta.

> _Y para colmo hoy vienes y me besas y me dices que me amas y el mundo se me desmorona bajo mis pies. Y miento si te digo que no desearía que las amantes del cuadro que te enseñé el otro día fuésemos tú y yo._

El puñetazo que dio a la mesa apenas le dolió. El _diablo verde_ había comenzado a hacer efecto en ella.

> _Porque quiero besar cada milímetro de tu piel, quiero acariciarte y sentirte y adorarte y gritarle al mundo que te amo con todo mi ser. Porque jamás podría mentirte. Es cierto que tiemblo cada vez que me miras, cada vez que te acercas, cada vez que me sonríes. Eres luz en la noche sombría. Eres calma cuando el alma zozobra. Y tan sólo quisiera que me cogieras de la mano y me hicieras ver que todo está bien. Pero no puedo dejar que caigas en esta locura…_

Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió todo su ser. Tapó su cara con sus manos en un intento de no gritar. Quería acabar con todo, pero ya lo había hecho. Y así fue consciente al ver el lienzo destrozado en el suelo.

> _He roto tu retrato. E inmediatamente me he arrepentido. Pero no soporto la idea de no poder estar a tu lado. Y ahora aquí estoy, escribiendo estas palabras que probablemente jamás leerás… Sin poder mirar el lienzo que junto a tu bata yace en el suelo, con tu rostro quebrado. Las lágrimas me nublan la vista y no sé cómo puedo desahogarme. Porque me falta el aire._

Se preguntó si quería justificarse. Buscar a Camino para contarle sus miedos. Intentar lograr su perdón.

> _Se me parte el alma recordarte con esa mirada triste mientras te decía que lo nuestro está prohibido. Pero no quiero hacerte sufrir. No puedo arrastrarte a lo que yo ya he vivido, a lo que yo ya he sufrido. Yo tampoco sé cómo arrancarme de dentro mi amor por ti. Lo más probable es que no lo consiga nunca. Ya estoy acostumbrada a sufrir sola y en silencio._

Se recordó de nuevo en París, años ha, cuando su corazón se partió por primera vez al no lograr conservar el que fuera su primer amor. Pero ahora era peor. Ahora no era una cría inconsciente y caprichosa, con afán de conseguir todo lo que quería, entrando en cólera cuando no lo alcanzaba. Ahora era consecuente con el peligro que suponía que ella, una mujer, quisiera amar a otra.

> _Necesito olvidarte, mi amor, por más que me duela. Y tú también debes hacerlo. Eres más de lo que merezco, y por supuesto tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo jamás en la vida pudiera darte. Yo sólo puedo partirte el corazón, porque el miedo que siento cada vez que soy consciente del infinito amor que te tengo es superior a mí. No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo… No estoy dispuesta a perderte, vida mía. Porque lo nuestro es imposible, por mucho que admitirlo me siente como cuarenta puñaladas directas al corazón._

Y, de nuevo, otra punzada en el pecho, y otro trago de absenta para paliarla. Esperaba perder pronto el conocimiento; eso implicaría dejar de sentir, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

> _Prefiero que me falte tu amor, prefiero no volver a probar del dulzor de tus labios, prefiero no saber qué se siente al poder tocar tu piel desnuda… Prefiero incluso morir antes que verte sufrir. Nuestro amor está abocado al descalabro. Y por más que me duela saberte rota por no poder vivirlo en calma, por no poder compartirlo, esto es lo mejor para las dos._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ser consciente de lo experta que era ya en tomar decisiones poco más que a la ligera. O puede que fuera el alcohol el que hubiera comenzado a nublar sus pensamientos.

> _Es por esto que marcho. He de volver a París. Y tú deberás olvidar todo lo que nos ha pasado, porque eres joven y hermosa y fuerte e increíblemente inteligente, y te mereces ser feliz. Sé que pronto olvidarás esto, que en un futuro encontrarás a un buen muchacho que te haga sentirte querida, que te trate bien y te cuide. Puede que incluso llegues a quererle. Y yo mientras me cobijaré en un recuerdo imaginario de lo que pudo haber sido; en crear un mundo en el que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir nuestro amor en total libertad. Porque la realidad me arredra. No quiero que me vuelvan a arrebatar a mi amor de entre mis brazos. No soportaría la idea de que te pasase algo a ti también. De que te dejases ir... No, con haberlo sufrido una vez me es más que suficiente._

Otro grito ahogado quiso escapar de su garganta. El dolor que sufría era demasiado intenso. Se sentía cobarde. Ella, que siempre había llevado su libertad por bandera, que jamás había sucumbido a convenciones sociales, que estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que creía hasta el final; se estaba dando por vencida. Y eso la martirizaba. Se preguntó por qué había venido a Madrid.

> _Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta y que no puedo decidir por ti. Y, pese a ello, voy a hacerlo. Tienes que dejarme que te deje ir, Camino. Yo hace ya tiempo que aprendí a perder. No puedo seguir faltando a mis propias promesas, pues me juré entonces que no volvería a caer, y aun así aquí estoy. Te conozco desde hace apenas unas pocas semanas y ya he caído. Estoy tan enamorada de ti que asusta. Me he dejado llevar por el sentimiento más de lo que hubiera debido. Me doy miedo a mí misma. Y no puedo hacer que caigas conmigo. No te mereces que te arrastre al abismo que es el sinvivir de amar en pecado._

La experiencia la había tratado mal. Se había prometido que jamás se permitiría el lujo de volver a enamorarse. Se maldijo así misma porque fue ella quien empezó todo, quien abrió la veda a ese amor prohibido. Llevaba jugando con fuego desde el primer momento en el que cruzó miradas con Camino. Y ahí estaba ahora, ardiendo en su propia hoguera. Sin escapatoria.

> _Quizás te haga llegar esta especie de carta cuando marche. Aunque si te soy sincera, prefiero dejar esto así y que me odies y no quieras saber nada más de mí. Porque al menos así me será más ameno soportar la idea de que no voy a volver a ver tu preciosa cara._

El orgullo se apoderó de ella por un instante. Volvió a tomar otro trago. Seguía siendo consciente de las lágrimas recorriendo su cara. La frustración era palpable.

> _Ni siquiera voy a pedirte que me entiendas, no lo merezco. Tan sólo me quedará el recuerdo del calor que recorría mi pecho cada vez que compartíamos el mismo aire. Pero no se me va de mi mente tu mirada quebrada al pedirte que te fueras..._

Estaba acostumbrada a odiarse, llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida. Pero ninguna razón de ese odio llegaba a compararse con el desprecio que sentía hacia sí misma en ese momento.

> _Ojalá no me hubieras besado. Ojalá me hubiera resistido a continuar ese maravilloso beso. Ojalá no me hubieses dicho que me amas. Ojalá haberme contenido el decirte que correspondo tu amor con esta intensidad. Ojalá no habernos conocido y que tú siguieras siendo la chica alegre de la que yo jamás me hubiese enamorado. Ojalá que me odies con todo tu ser. Ojalá no odiarme yo tanto por dejarte marchar, por tener que alejarte de mí..._

No podía soportar ver plasmados en papel sus propios pensamientos. Se obligó a alzar la mirada. Pero no podía posar sus ojos en rincón alguno de su estudio sin que le trajera a la mente a Camino. Éstos se quedaron fijos en la pared del fondo. Allí estaba colgado el pequeño retrato que le había regalado como muestra de agradecimiento. O como muestra de amor. Ya no lo sabía. Sus propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

 _—Cuando sepas lo que es para ti bello y verdadero, te sentirás libre_ —le había dicho con ternura—. _Dejarás a un lado la técnica y pintarás lo que quieras pintar_.

Y eligió pintarla a ella.

_—Ese es el fin..._

Se le agotaba el aire.

_—La libertad._

Se dirigió violentamente hacia el retrato. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando lanzó la botella contra el mismo.

 _—De pintar lo que quieras... Y de amar lo que quieras_.

La angustia se había adueñado de su ser. La presión en el pecho volvía con más fuerza. Se sentía morir. Y quería dejarse. Arañó su rostro con enojo. Ella misma las había traído hasta aquí. Las había elevado a lo más alto, se había permitido dejar crecer sus esperanzas y ahora se había limitado a dejarlas caer. A lo más profundo del infierno. Le había mostrado todo su mundo y ahora que ella quería entrar en él, el pánico se adueñaba de su ser.

Aflojándose el cuello de su blusa, volvió a la mesa. Ya hacía rato que se había resignado. En verdad, hacía años que lo había hecho. Se creyó haber nacido para ser desdichada. Para destrozar todo aquello cuanto tocara.

> _Ojalá habernos encontrado en un mundo en el que amar a otra mujer, en el que amarte a ti, no topara con censuras._

Rompió a llorar una vez más. Maite Zaldúa sintió cómo todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Culpable no era suficiente para describir cómo se sentía. La desesperación se hizo con ella y no opuso resistencia. No podía enfrentarse al desastre que había hecho de sí misma. A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera recordaría cómo había sido capaz de llegar a la cama.


End file.
